An operation display panel in the related art is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. The operation display panel is configured to illuminate and indicate a design, such as outline letters, on a periphery of a display provided in a center cluster of a vehicle. The operation display panel has a light-transmitting portion defining a shape of an outline letter or the like, and a film sheet adjusting light transmittance. The light-transmitting portion is illuminated by an LED. When the LED is shut off, the operation display panel changes to so-called a blackout state in which presence of the light-transmitting portion is hard to perceive due to a light attenuation function of the film sheet.